To Hell and Back
by BigSchwart
Summary: My first fanfic. Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus was accused of the murder of several allied demigods and sentenced to Tartarus for it. But Annabeth is determined to return him to his home and see her Seaweed Brain again. Rated T to be safe and for some rather blood thirsty moments.
1. Chapter 1

**What's goin' on people? This is my revised version of my first fanfiction and I really want to develop my writing so yeah, Read and Review! Reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at. Possible minor HoH spoilers and OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. They all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

**On with the story! Enjoy :)**

.

.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Zeus bellowed, his voice echoing off the halls of the Olympians throne room at hte summit of Olympus. The room fell silent as the 20 feet tall Gods all sat on their thrones, shifting their eyes to the King of the Gods as his gaze bore holes through the young Demigod. "You have been accused of treason, what say you in your defense?" **(Credit for that bit goes to Dratsabguy)**

"I say this is rubbish, I swear on the River Styx that I did not kill those demigods" replied Percy angrily, confident that this would convince them

"I don't believe you!" roared Zeus "There is no one else that it could have been; you were alone with them at the time!"

Percy refused to be intimidated by Zeus, he was so angry that he couldn't talk, luckily someone else spoke up

"Lord Zeus, it couldn't have been Percy; I mean his fatal flaw is personal loyalty right? He would never kill any demigod if he could help it, especially not one loyal to the Olympians"

Percy looked over and saw Annabeth, she stood among the crew of the Argo II and a few of Percy's other close friends, both Greek and Roman.

"Father she is right, I never really liked the sea spawn but Annabeth is correct, he would never betray us" Percy tore his gaze from Annabeth and looked at Athena and nodded gratefully; Percy was surprised she had spoken up, in his defense. However Zeus was beyond reason

"Percy Jackson, as King of the Gods I hereby banish you to Tartarus, to forever suffer for your crimes!" Zeus raised his master bolt

"After all I've done for you! After all I've sacrificed! After I saved you _twice_! This is how you repay me!?" Percy finally lost it, he snapped "you hated me since I was twelve for no other reason than I was Poseidon's son! Many of you gods attempted to kill me over my life but I still refused to help Kronos or Gaia!" Annabeth stopped his tirade simply by standing in front of him

"Percy" she looked like she was going to cry, it hurt Percy to see her like this. When he again looked at Zeus, he had anger in his eyes but seemed resigned to his fate

"At least let me say goodbye" he stared at Zeus until he nodded uncomfortably, Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Annabeth as she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, they didn't say anything for a while until Annabeth pulled back, looking down at the marble floor that she had personally designed

"I won't give up Seaweed brain, I'll convince them to let you out, and if they won't then I'll break you out myself" Percy gave a sad smile "You could go to Damasen or Bob and-"

"Anna, stop" Percy held her chin and gently raised her face to look in her eyes, "We will see each other again, after all we've been through together, there is one thing that I've learned, and that is there is nothing that will ever keep us apart. Ok?" Annabeth eventually nodded slowly. Percy grasped her hand and headed over to his other friends, first he walked up to Jason who had his arms around a crying Piper who immediately tackled Percy in a hug

"It's gonna be fine Beauty Queen, I've been through there once already"

"But you had Annabeth with you that time" Percy paused before responding

"Pipes, just remember that no matter what anyone says, you are one of the strongest and bravest people I know" Percy than turned to Jason who pried Piper off of Percy

"Jase, You gotta look after Camp for me, but don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it"

"I- I will Perce"

Percy clapped his hand on Jason's shoulder before he nodded than moved on to Leo, who was standing awkwardly behind Jason and Piper

"Leo, I'm trusting you to help keep their spirits up and know that you will always have a family at Camp and you will see Calypso again, you are going to be the one to free her" Leo didn't respond he just nodded silently so Percy continued on to Frank and Hazel

"Frank, look after that stick alright? You still got a long life ahead of you"

"I- I will Perce, just make sure you come back alright?" Percy nodded and turned to Hazel

"Look after him alright? And don't worry, you belong here, you belong _now_" They both nodded and Percy moved on to Thalia

"Pinecone face-" he was cut off when Thalia hugged him fiercely

"I'm goin' to miss you Percy" she said quietly

"I'm gonna miss you too Thals" Percy hugged her back and turned to Nico

"Nico, you'll always have a place at Camp, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, goodbye Percy" said Nico as he pulled Thalia away and hugged her

"G-man, you're my best friend, so I'm trusting you with the most important job: look after Annabeth and my mum for me, even if she isn't there with me; Annabeth's gonna be the reason I survive down there"

"I will Perce" said Grover as he fought back tears and hugged Percy, finally Percy turned to his father

"Percy, no matter what, know that I am immensely proud of you, you are the greatest hero that has ever lived. I really do believe that you will come back; you'll find a way back to us, to Annabeth. Goodbye son." Said the Sea God with a small smile. One last time Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth, not even the gods knew when he would be able to again

"Wise Girl, I will see you again, I will come back too you I promise" Percy whispered in her ear, he pulled back and kissed her gently, than he turned to Zeus

"Alright Zeus, let's get this over with" Percy looked at Annabeth "goodbye Annabeth", the last he saw before he was banished to Tartarus was her face, tears falling down from her beautiful grey eyes

"Goodbye Percy"

.

.

**So what did you think? Short I know but it was only the intro and I'll try to do longer chapters. Please let me know what you think. R&R, don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try and do it soon. Reviews give me incentive!**

**Till next time!**

**BigSchwart out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again peoples, what's goin' on… actually don't answer that, anyone who hears you will think you're crazy. This is my revised Chapter 2. Again: reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC, possible spoilers. But anyway here's my second chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

**On with the story :)**

.

.

TWO YEARS LATER…

Time was difficult to tell in Tartarus, not that Percy really had many chances to think about it. He had taken Annabeth's advice and attempted to reach Damasen, the only friendly giant in existence; but he never made it. Kronos had captured him almost immediately after he entered Tartarus, Percy had tried calling on Bob the Titan, previously called Iapetus. But he had not come. Now Kronos had enlisted the help of Polybotes, the anti- Poseidon son of Gaia and Tartarus. Normally the Titans and the Giants hated each other, but their hatred of Percy gave them a common enemy. The two of them both took cruel satisfaction in torturing Percy.

Percy was chained, with celestial bronze chains, to the black ground, that felt like broken glass, by the banks of the river Acheron, the river of woe. The Black water wound its way as far as the eye could see in either diraction, Percy knew that somewhere along the river was House of Night, but there was no chance of him getting there. He wore nothing except his torn and tattered jeans and his bead necklace, his body riddled with fresh cuts and older scars from a number of sources: Kronos' scythe, the Minotaur's claws, Kronos' scythe, the teeth of a hydra, Kronos' scythe and more, his wrists bled freely from his attempts at freeing his hands from his chains. Kronos had learned the hard way that if he attempted to take the necklace; Percy would cause a not so minor earthquake.  
Chaining Percy on the banks of the Acheron was another cruel joke of Kronos' the water would give Percy strength, but it was the river of woe; so contact with the water caused immense pain and showed him his worst fears. Camp Half- Blood and Camp Jupiter in flames, his friends dead, but most common and the worst was when he saw Annabeth in chains next to him.

"Ah, how is our young hero today hmm?" called a voice sarcastically, Percy looked up to see Kronos walking towards him, since Kronos was down here; Percy saw his true form, not the body of Luke. Kronos had a tall, muscular figure with a handsome but cruel face framed with shoulder length black hair that was pulled back in a neat ponytail and gold eyes that just screamed _EVIL DUDE RIGHT HERE!_ Percy figured that didn't really help if he was trying to convince someone to help him, but then again most people never saw him. When the Lord of Time got no reaction from the scarred and broken man in front of him, he sighed and said

"You know Perseus, there is a way for both of us to benefit from this situation"

"Oh yeah? And how would I benefit from being stuck in Tartarus with all my fans?" asked Percy sarcastically, his voice cracking from it's lack of use

"I have a proposition for you"

"Mmhmm, yeah?"

"Oh yes, my proposition is this: you join me and help me rise once more; and I'll spare our precious _Annabeth_"

Percy stared at Kronos for a moment before he burst out laughing, but his laughter soon dissolved into a fit of coughing due to the damage his lungs had taken simply from breathing the air of Tartarus for two years

"You actually believe I would help you!?" asked Percy incredulously, Kronos however was not fazed

"The gods abandoned you, they cast you into Tartarus despite your past actions, they are ungrateful and idiotic, and they are unfit to rule the world"

"Oh yeah, because you're _sooo_ much better" said Percy sarcastically

"Think about it Perseus, you can save those closest to you, you can have revenge on the gods for what they did to you and you can get out of here, what do the mortals call it? A win-win situation?" said Kronos temptingly, and for a moment Percy _was _tempted, but only for a moment before he imagined Annabeth's reaction, the anger and disappointment that would show in her eyes if he accepted. Then Percy grew serious as he made his decision

"All you have to do is swear on the Styx to serve me Perseus"

"I Percy Jackson, swear on the Styx..." by now Kronos was struggling to contain his excitement "…that I will NEVER serve you Kronos" Percy almost laughed at the look of shock on Kronos face

"Why Perseus?" asked Kronos, genuinely confused

"Because I never fought for the gods, I fought for their children. I fought for my friends, my family. And I would never betray my family"

"But don't you want revenge?"

"At times, yes, but for the most part; I've made peace with my fate" Now Kronos looked really confused and angry as it sunk in that Percy had rejected his offer

"You will pay for this Perseus" he snarled as he stalked away angrily, Percy hung his head and groaned as fresh wave of pain swept through his body

...

_I swear on the Styx, I swear on the Styx, I swear on the Styx._ Gods would it kill them to just stop for a day? The naiad of the river Styx was sick of it; she heard every oath made on her river. Styx sat on a rock by the shores of her river smoothing her black dress that contrasted with her pale skin, flicked her pitch black hair out of her pitch black eyes and sighed as yet another oath resounded in her head _"I Percy Jackson, swear on the Styx that I will NEVER serve you Kronos" _Styx sat up straight and gasped as she saw the circumstances in which the oath was made. Styx stood and sprinted as fast as she could to Hades palace.

...

"My Lord Hades, I must speak with you, its urgent!" exclaimed Styx asshe entered the gloomy throne room, she made her way over to where Hades was lounging comfortably on his bone throne

"For the last time, there is nothing I can do about the pollution in your river Styx" said the Lord of the Underworld wearily

"What? No, it's not about that" said Styx "Though that is really annoying- but that's not why I'm here!"

"Well what is it then?" Hades snapped impatiently

"My lord, it's about your nephew, Perseus Jackson" now _that_ got his attention thought Styx as Hades sat bolt upright

"What? No that's impossible, he's in Tartarus"

"Yes, but he made an oath that the gods need to hear, so I'm asking if you could summon them here?" asked Styx quickly,

"This better be good Styx" Hades sighed "fine, I'll ask them" Hades closed his eyes and a few seconds later the entire council and Hestia were standing in Hades throne room, most were looking around curiously as they had never been in the Underworld, finally Zeus broke the silence

"Hades what in Chaos' name is this about?"

"It's about a demigod"

"Well if that's the only reason you called us down here then I'm leaving, I've got better things to do" exclaimed Poseidon

"Oh Poseidon I think you of all of us will want to hear this"

"And why is that _brother_?"

"Because it's about your son, Percy Jackson"

.

.

**So what do you reckon? I'm on holidays at the moment so I'll try and update quickly. Reviews are much appreciated. Tata for now!**

**BigSchwart out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples, cheers for the reviews it really is awesome. This is my revised chapter 3. I'll try to update once a week at the latest and I apologize in advance if I don't; anyway, as always: reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. Here's my third chapter. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

"What do you mean Hades, and you better not be messing with me; not about this" warned Poseidon

"What do you know?" asked Zeus

"Actually I don't know a thing, but Styx requested this meeting"

"Styx? As in the river?" asked Apollo with a confused look

"Yes, as in the river" came the voice of the naiad of the Styx "since everyone swears on my river, I hear and see all the oaths and, if I so wish, the circumstances under which they are made; and there was one I heard recently that you all should here"

"Was it Percy?" The Sea god asked urgently

"Yes, he swore an oath to Kronos-"

"KRONOS! I knew he was a traitor! I was right to banish him to Tartarus-" Zeus began but he was quickly cut off

"Oh shut up Zeus and let me finish" snapped Styx, a shocked Zeus fell silent; causing the other gods to laugh at the king of the gods and Apollo and Hermes to call out "Burn!"

"Enough!" cried a considerably annoyed Styx; eventually the laughter fell, well not _silent_, but down to quiet snickers

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Styx said with a glare at Zeus "I heard Perseus Jackson swear an oath to Kronos, and it will be better if I just show you it, meet me by the banks of my river"

Not long after, the gods were gathered around the river Styx. The naiad waved her hand and an image shimmered to existence much like an Iris Message. The image showed a battered and scarred man wearing nothing but torn jeans and a bead necklace kneeling by the banks of a river, chained with what looked like celestial bronze chains. Hephaestus whistled softly when he saw that

"Percy" Poseidon whispered

"There's no way he could get out of those chains, not unless he had the strength of a god, and even than it's iffy" Hephaestus remarked drily

"Even if he wasn't by the Acheron" said Dionysus who recognised the river of woe; everyone stared at him in surprise

"What!? I know stuff!" he exclaimed, they all turned back to the image when Styx cleared her throat loudly

_"Think about it Perseus, you can save those closest to you, you can have revenge on the gods for what they did to you and you can get out of here, what do the mortals call it? A win-win situation?" said Kronos temptingly, and for a moment it looked like Percy was tempted, but only for a moment before he made his decision_

_"All you have to do is swear on the Styx to serve me Perseus"_

_"I Percy Jackson, swear on the Styx..." _**("Aha!" Yelled Zeus, earning him another glare from Styx) **_by now Kronos was struggling to contain his excitement "…that I will NEVER serve you Kronos" (_**Apollo and Hermes actually laughed at the look of shock on Kronos face, and again yelled "Burn!"**

_"Why Perseus?" asked Kronos, genuinely confused_

_"Because I never fought for the gods, _**("I knew it!" Exclaimed Zeus)**_ I fought for their children. _**(That shut Zeus up)**_ I fought for my friends, my family. And I would never betray my family"_

_"But don't you want revenge?"_

_"At times, yes, but for the most part; I've made peace with my fate" Now Kronos looked really confused and angry as it sunk in that Percy had rejected his offer_

_"You will pay for this Perseus" he snarled as he stalked away angrily, Percy hung his head and groaned as fresh wave of pain swept through his body_

All the gods were silent in shock as they thought about what they had just seen

"We have to get him out" said Poseidon

"No! He's a murderer" cried Zeus, but he soon began to squirm under the stares of the other gods

"How?" asked Artemis ignoring her father

"I- I don't know" Poseidon sounded depressed, he slowly turned to Athena "Athena, I know we haven't always really got along"

"Understatement of the millennium" whispered Hermes, earning himself a glare from Poseidon

"But I really need your help on this one, _please_" the sea god finished, Athena was shocked that:

1. Poseidon was actually asking for her help

2. No, he was _begging_ for her help

3. She knew Percy would never have killed those demigods, it just wasn't him

"How are we supposed to get him out anyway? He's in Tartarus!" exclaimed Zeus

Poseidon ignored his brother and continued looking at Athena "Please Athena, you know how much it would mean to Ann- all the camp" Athena didn't miss his stumble, and she thought of her daughter Annabeth, she had blatantly refused to even consider going out with anyone else since Percy's banishment

"I- yeah I'll help" Athena said quietly, surprising the other gods "for my daughters sake"

...

Annabeth Chase had no idea that the god were planning a rescue for her boyfriend, no he was more than her boyfriend; the past two years had been the hardest of her life. Nothing seemed as bright and she found it hard to have fun, whenever she did she instantly felt guilty that she was having fun while Percy was in Tartarus. When Annabeth woke in the Poseidon cabin, like every morning, she looked at the place next to her, hoping in vain that she would find Percy sleeping and drooling peacefully next to her. But no such luck. Sighing she climbed out of bed and mechanically showered and dressed; the daughter of Athena left cabin 3 and headed to breakfast.

"Annabeth!"

"What?" she stopped and sighed as she turned to Pipers voice to see her running from the Aphrodite cabin and towards Annabeth's position near the dining area, from here she had a view of the entire camp as it slowly came to life around her. Phisically the camp looked muchthe same as it had when she and the Argo II had set out to Camp Jupiter, the big house was still there, the cabins were still there the arena was still there. The grass was still green and the place was still home to Annabeth; but they say home is where the heart is, and right now her heart was in Tartarus, and had been for two long years.

"I had a dream that you have to hear" said Piper when she reached the daughter of Athena

"Mmhmm" replied Annabeth unenthusiastically

"It was about Percy" Piper said with a smile as Annabeth's head snapped up

"What was it?" she asked urgently

"He's coming home" Piper said, but Annabeth just sighed

"That's impossible Pipes, he's in Tartarus, even the gods are scared to go there"

"Yeah, but Poseidon's more like Percy than you think" Piper stated cryptically

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you and Percy fell in _there_?" asked Piper

"How could I forget?"

"That was a rhetorical question, but anyway. He wouldn't let go of you, and let's just say that Poseidon's not about to let Percy go"

.

.

**So that was Chapter 3. And 4 is on its way soon (hopefully). In the meantime please review all you awesome people :) Until next time!**

**BigSchwart out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews people! It's EPIC. A****s always: ****reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. Here is a revised Chapter 4 of my story. Enjoy :)**

**Also for those who are thinking it's weird for me to write this story and **_**NOT**_** have Percy go nuts and kills all the gods,**

**Percy wouldn't do that, his fatal flaw is loyalty remember? And…**

**There are already plenty of stories where he wants revenge, so I wanted to do something different. (and more true to Percy's personality) **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

Annabeth Chase stormed into Mount Olympus, for once she completely ignored the architecture that she had designed, to find Poseidon and Athena huddled together at regular human size in a corner of the massive gold and marble throne room, something that never ever happened. Regardless, it did not stop Annabeth from marching over to them and demanding answers

"Are you really going to get Percy back?" she asked rather bluntly, the two gods considered her for a moment before Poseidon answered

"Yes" he said simply "We finally convinced Zeus that he was innocent"

"I'm coming with you" Annabeth said in a tone that left no room for argument

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you" Poseidon said

"Though there is one issue: _how_ do we get him out?" asked Athena, Annabeth stared at her for a full minute until the wisdom goddess finally cracked "What!?"

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked incredulously "Percy and I survived alone, Nico as well. You're gods for Zeus' sake"

"True but our auras are going to attract a lot more enemies than you two" replied Athena "Plus the Titans _and_ the giants are in there and it's their home ground so they have a big advantage over us"

Annabeth was silent as she considered this, "Bob" she said finally

"What?" asked Poseidon in confusion

"Bob, he's a friend of Percy's; he's a Titan previously known as Iapetus"

"He's friends with a Titan?" Athena sounded unbelieving

"And a giant"

"What!?" that was Poseidon

"Damasen, the anti- Ares; meaning that he's peaceful" Annabeth explained

"Oh"

"We should contact them"

"How? And why?" questioned the Sea god

"I need to think" Annabeth ignored the question, turning around and walking out of Olympus onto the bustling streets of New York, her feet carrying her downtown, to the apartment of Sally and Paul Blofis.

...

"Come on get up, we are going for a walk"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"No"

Percy really didn't want to go for a walk anywhere, but Kronos wasn't really giving him an option, he was hauled to his feet by none other than the Minotaur. Who still really needed to carry around a box of tissues by the way. Percy's chains were removed so he could be re-chained to Hyperion and Kronos with Kronos at his left and his right wrist attached to Hyperion, who still held a grudge about the whole 'being turned into a tree' thing

"I think you'll like this one Perseus" Hyperion said with fake cheerfulness

"Oh yeah, probably about as much as you enjoyed being a tree" Percy replied sarcastically

"You keep that up and I might just snap your leg" the Titan snarled

"Ah but then you'll have to carry me Hyperion" Percy chastised

Walking was agony for Percy, the ground was like broken glass on his bare feet, the air was painful to breath and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked or broken ribs

"Finally" Kronos cried several extremely awkward minutes later, Percy looked up from the ground to see where they were, they were on the banks of a familiar river. For a moment Percy thought they had walked in a giant circle and were back at the Acheron, but then he looked closer at the glittering black water, or more correctly he _smelled_ the water, it stunk of sulphur. It was then that Percy realised why the river was familiar, it was the river that had saved his and Annabeth's lives when they had fallen. It was the Cocytus River, the river of lamentation. Percy looked to his left and saw something the almost made feel like smiling. The Italian Sports car that had fallen in with them the first time, this made him realise that an exit from Tartarus was just above him; his thoughts were interrupted however by Kronos

"Yes, you recognize this place don't you? I believe that this is the closest you have been to an exit in some time"

"And now it's time for you to take a little swim son of Poseidon" Hyperion said with a feral grin, before Percy could react his chains were taken off and he was thrust into the black water. The effect on Percy was instantaneous as he head fell, his thoughts instantly filled with ones of misery and depression: He was never getting out. He had been down here for who knows how long, it was obvious no one was coming to get him and he had no way of getting out. Annabeth had failed: _"I won't give up Seaweed brain, I'll convince them to let you out, and if they won't then I'll break you out myself" _obviously she had given up and hadn't convinced the gods of his innocence, nor had she come to break him out.

He had broken his promise: _"Wise Girl, I will see you again, I will come back too you I promise"_ he would never see her again; he would never go back to her.

Suddenly Percy was pulled out of the Cocytus and he collapsed at Kronos feet, the Lord of Time smirked

"Ah, at last you are where you belong Perseus" however his satisfaction didn't last long as Percy, still struggling with the hopeless thoughts, climbed to his feet. He looked up and saw the faint hole in the roof of Tartarus far above, he realised that it was the very hole that he and Annabeth had fallen through. _Annabeth_. The name washed away his depressed thoughts and replaced them with memories of moments he had shared with her, just simple ones like sitting on the beach watching the sunset. He knew it was cliché but it was still amazing. With these thoughts in mind Percy squared his shoulders and faced Kronos

"Well, now that our guest has had a refreshing bath, I'd say it's time for some entertainment Hyperion" said Kronos with a cruel smile

"Oh yes, I think he will appreciate all the effort we went through" replied the Titan of the East with a matching smile

"Let's got then" they said together, Percy was re-chained and dragged away.

It was the smell that first alerted Percy to what he might be facing. Monsters, their smell amplified in Tartarus and Percy could smell a lot of monsters of many types. Then he heard them and he wasn't encouraged. A minute later he saw a massive crowd of monsters, they had to number in the hundreds, if not the thousands. The Minotaur dragged Percy through the crowd while Kronos and Hyperion headed off somewhere. The Minotaur dragged Percy to the edge of a vast crater and pushed him off the edge, Percy rolled down until he reached a flat area in the centre about the size of a basketball court. He painfully climbed to his feet and looked around, and up. It was then that Percy realised what this place was. This was the Arena of Tartarus, and he was the gladiator.

.

.

**Well, there it is. So that was chapter 4 and 5 should be out next week. Review! Review! Review! So yeah, please review and let me know what you think. Also feel free to PM me. Until next time :)**

**BigSchwart out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, how's it going. I appreciate the reviews and all that jazz. A****s always: ****reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. Here is a revised Chapter 5 of my story. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

As Percy took in his sorroundings he spotted Kronos sitting on a raised dais at the edge of the Arena

"Behold, the great Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and disgraced twice saviour of Olympus!" the Titan King shouted as the gathered monsters roared in approval

"Who will be the one to challenge our guest!?" asked Kronos, in response the Minotaur lept into the crater at the opposite end to Percy. The Minotaur hefted its huge omega- bladed axe and charged with a bellow. Percy's instincts kicked in and he rolled to the side seconds before the blade of the axe slammed into the ground where he had been standing. Percy stood and kicked the Minotaur away. The man-bull hybrid stumbled and Percy tugged the axe out of the ground and brought it down on the Minotaurs head with a yell. Percy turned and, axe in hand, walked away from the crumbling corpse of the Minotaur. The crowd roared in protest, but the sounds soon became those of confusion and shock. Percy whipped around to see something that shocked him

"Persues huh?" asked the biggest man that Percy had ever seen; he was at least 7 feet tall and he was built like a brick wall, he had shoulder length white hair held back with a leather headband and he wore the same armour that the minotaur had worn, a leather and bronze knee- length skirt held up by a huge leather and bronze belt that covered the mans stomach, he also wore bronze greaves and sandles as well as bronze vambraces on his forearms

"Who- who are you?" asked a confused Percy

"My name is Asterion" said the man "You would know me better as-"

"Asterion! What are you doing? Kill the demigod!" ordered Kronos from his dais

"No, I'm done taking ordered from you _my lord_" replied the man, Asterion. Then he turned to Percy "What do you say Jackson? Reckon we can take these fools?" he asked as around two dozen _Scythian Dracanae_ charging at the two men

"We'll find out anyway" replied Percy dryly as he hefted the axe. The two men charged at the snake women and they fought hard, Percy whirling the double bladed axe awkwardly but effectively and Asterion snapping their necks. At one point Asterion yelled

"Jackson, axe; swap!" luckily Percy understood and tossed Asterion the axe as Asterion tossed him a sword. Now that he was armed with a familiar weapon, Percy fought in a whirlwind of sword strikes; he glanced over at his new ally and saw the massive man handling the axe with ease. Together they finished off the snake women in a matter of minutes. They barely had time to catch their breath before Kronos yelled

"Again!"

Another wave of monsters attacked, this time hellhounds. Percy hesitated and dodged the first attacks, thinking of Mrs. O'Leary.

"What are you doing Jackson? Kill them!" yelled Asterion. Percy complied, these beasts weren't Mrs. O'Leary. Again the two men cut through the monsters and at the end they stood side by side breathing heavily, this time they didn't have a chance to catch their breath; the next wave came immediately.

...

"Please Lord Hades, I have to talk to Bob" Annabeth begged

"Fine! He's playing with Cerberus" Hades finally caved

"Thank you" the daughter of Athena strode out of the depressing throne room and ran through the dark passages of the Underworld until she reached the huge obsidian gates and saw the silvery form of Bob the Titan and not so small form of Small Bob wrestling Cerberus for a large red rubber ball

"Bob!" she called and the silver guy hesitated and Cerberus' middle head took the opportunity to snatch the ball away from Bob, only for Small Bob to jump and attempt to snatch it back

"Yes?" he asked as he walked nearer, leaving Cerberus and Small Bob to wrestle for the ball

"Bob, it's me: Annabeth"

"Annabeth?" asked a puzzled Bob "Oh I remember! Percy's friend" he cried as his face cleared

"Yes, Bob I need your help again"

"What for?" the Titan asked as though he already knew the answer

"Percy's in Tartarus again, and I need your help to rescue him"

"I know, he has been captured by my Brother" the Titan said sadly

"Brother? Oh Kronos"

"Yes, I have seen him; you would need and army to free him" that comment made the daughter of Athena feel a brief flicker of hopelessness, which was immediatly replaced with detirmination

"What if the gods helped?" she asked thoughtfully

"If they would enter Tartarus, I might be able to disguise their scent; but the gods would never enter Tartarus willingly" the Titan of the West said sadly

"Well then, I'll just have to convince them" without another word, Annabeth crushed a pearl underfoot

...

"No! We will not go into Tartarus just to get one demigod" Zeus screamed

"He's not just one demigod! He's the one who saved you lot when he was sixteen, despite all your attempts to kill him; and he help save you _again_ a year later, plus _you_ are the one who put him in there in the first place and he's still protecting us even from hell. You owe him. If it was anyone else that was innocent and stuck in Tartarus then Percy would not hesitate to charge in there" by the end of Annabeth's little tirade most of the gods were looking at the ground of the throne room guiltily, but Zeus just looked angry

"Why you-"

"She has a point you know, I for one miss trying to beat him in a pancake eating contest!" called out Apollo

"Yeah, I still haven't managed to beat him" added Hermes with a smile, the two gods looked at each other and grinned, then looked back at Annabeth

"We're in" they chorused together

"This will be a nice twist to the norm" Aphrodite mused, which got a few strange looks from the others "well it's usually a damsel in distress with a knight in shining armour going off to rescue her, this time the roles are reversed!" she exclaimed as though it was obvious "I'm in" she said happily

"Well I guess I better help too" Ares sighed "I do miss beating him to pulp"

"Please Ares, you haven't managed to beat him once" Athena snapped, before looking at her daughter "I'm in, for your sake"

"Well, Perseus was one of the few males that have earned my respect; I can't imagine that he would betray us; so I'm in" that was Artemis

"Persephone and I will help as well" everyone turned to see the Lord of the Underworld and his wife stride into the throne room

"Well in that case, I am definitely in" cried Demeter as she hug-tackled her daughter, getting a smile from almost everyone

"I will lend whatever help I can" said Hestia in a quiet voice from beside the hearth "Percy was one of the few to talk to me, and one of the handful of demigods to ever sacrifice to me" Poseidon had been watching this entire scene play out before him with an expression like he had just sat on Zeus' master bolt, that is to say: shocked

"Well you know I'm in" he finally said with a large smile

"Well I imagine there will be quiet the party once Pierre has been rescued so I will do what I can" drawled Dionysus, surprising everyone

"Although I have little liking for Athena's daughter, Perseus has saved our family twice, and he cares greatly for his own family; I can respect that; I'm in" the Queen of the gods said

"Although I hate to agree with my mother on anything; I feel that I must on this matter, we owe the boy to much for us to ignore this" growled Hephaestus. Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing: all the gods had agreed, well except for Zeus, but he was a sucker for peer pressure. All the gods stared silently for a minute at Zeus while he squirmed uncomfortably,

"Alright! Fine! I'll help rescue the boy" he exclaimed

Annabeth just grinned

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

.

.

**Alright, there we go. That was chapter 5 of my story. Review and let me know what you think, suggestions and ideas are welcome. Also feel free to PM me  
P.S. can anyone guess who Asterion is? He is a real figure from Greek Mythology**

'**Till next time :)**

**BigSchwart out**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's goin' on peoples? I'm back at school now and in my final year so I may not be able to keep to the weekly update but I promise I will try to keep to it. Any who a****s always: ****reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. This is Chapter 6 of my story. Enjoy and please R&R :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

Percy fought like a demon, which was ironic considering the fact that he was currently fighting sea demons, Percy glanced over at his new ally as he slashed his sword and another Telekhine burst into dust. Asterion whirled the Minotaur's axe with ease, as though he had used it for years. Percy didn't have long to observe Asterion though, as within seconds he was set upon by a fresh wave of monsters. Percy stopped thinking, his instincts took over as he performed the moves he had so often practiced back at Camp, so often in fact that they had become ingrained and he moved faster than conscious thought. He wielded his borrowed sword as though it were Riptide, but the balance of the sword was wrong, but none the less the blade was an arc of pure destruction as he cut down Telekhines, Hellhounds and Scythian Dracanae, however he was tired and the monsters landed more and more of their strikes, slashing claws across he bare torso and shredding his already threadbare jeans to slice the skin beneath

"Enough!" Kronos' voice rang out above the din of battle, the various monsters immediately fell back and formed a circle around the two men, only then did Percy realize he was still in the huge crater that formed the Arena. Percy and Asterion moved to stand side by side as Kronos calmly made his way toward them.

"You have fought well, but now I believe it is time for you two to take a swim and 'rest up' for the next battle" Kronos said with an evil grin, he snapped his fingers and suddenly neither Percy nor Asterion could move, they were frozen in time; neither could do anything as they were carried away to the Acheron river.

…

Bob led the gods straight to Damasen, the giant nearly had a heart attack when he saw them, but was happy to see Annabeth and Bob again; he was also very curious to meet Ares as Damasen had been made to replace the god of war. He let them rest in his huge house and Ares even volunteered to kill the drakon a few times so Damasen was happy enough to let them stay. To say the gods were nervous would be an understatement; Annabeth thought as she ate a bowl of drakon stew and looked around, they were crapping themselves. Zeus was sitting by the enormous fire, twirling his master bolt though his fingers and nervously tapping his foot. Annabeth could only hope that he didn't drop the bolt. The daughter of Athena was the only demigod here, but since this was a quest to rescue Percy she wouldn't let the gods leave her behind; with her was most of the Olympian council, Aphrodite and Hera hadn't come, but Hephaestus had brought a suit of armour that could fall off and turn into a small army of automatons so Annabeth figured that made up for the loss of the two goddesses.

"Ha! I see the sword has come in useful!" exclaimed Damasen when he saw that Annabeth was still using the drakon bone blade that he had given her, Annabeth also had Riptide with her for when she found Percy, and she would find him.

After everyone had rested, Bob and Damasen worked together to hide the aura of the gods and then the two led them to where Bob had seen Kronos holding Percy, the Acheron river. however they would both fall back, they knew that it=f the Titan and Giant got involved, than Tartarus himself would almost certainly take a physical hand in the upcoming fight.

…

They heard Percy before they saw him. As they got closer to the Acheron Annabeth heard a scream of pain; she froze

"Percy" she muttered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she listened to his screams

Annabeth rushed forward, the gods followed more slowly; they found her kneeling on the crest of a hill that overlooked Percy's prison. Annabeth watched in silent horror as Kronos drew the blade of his scythe slowly across Percy's chest. The setup was just as the gods had seen in the vision Styx had shown them, Percy was chained with celestial bronze chains to the shore of the Acheron River, however there were some differences. Chained beside Percy was a man that Annabeth had never seen; he was a huge man with shocking white hair and both of them were covered in numerous cuts, Percy more so than the other man. Kronos backed away and stabbed his scythe into the ground; he called out to a pair of telekhines behind him

"Douse him"

The two telekhines carefully drew water from the Acheron and tossed it over Percy's hunched form, Percy cried out in pain as the water crashed over him. Annabeth was frozen as Kronos beat Percy over and over; he had abandoned his scythe and was pummelling the son of Poseidon with his bare fists

"Again" Kronos stepped back as the telekhines doused Percy in the Acheron water again. Kronos summoned a throne and lounged on it as he studied Percy and the other man with a puzzled expression

"Why did you do it?" asked Percy

"Do what?" questioned Kronos from his throne

"Kill those demigods?"

Kronos considered this for a few seconds "Because they were a threat" he said eventually

"They were unclaimed!" exclaimed Percy angrily

"Exactly, no one knew their parents, but I did" the Titan answered calmly

"And who was it?"

"There was a son of Hephaestus" upon hearing that, said god growled softly

"A daughter of Athena" now it was the wisdom goddesses turn to glare at Kronos

"But neither of those are extreme threats!" exclaimed Percy

"There was also a son of Zeus" the Titan lord continued, ignoring Percy and completely unaware of the furious glare his son was giving him

"And a daughter of Poseidon" Percy was shocked into silence upon hearing that and his father stiffened and gripped his trident harder, he looked like he wanted to stab Kronos with the weapon gripped in his hand

"And you framed me for the murders, killed two birds with one stone" muttered Percy

"Exactly; you know you're not as stupid as you look" Percy didn't reply to that and the pair lapsed into silence, oblivious to the gods hidden just over the hill

"Why?" the Titan asked suddenly after almost five minutes silence "Why do you keep going? You could have let yourself die several times but you stuck it out and even used the Acheron to heal yourself even though it courses huge pain, why?"

"Because I still have a reason to live; a reason to fight" Percy said, staring defiantly at Kronos "because while I live there is still the possibility however slight, that I will be able to escape" Kronos laughed in genuine amusement "and what would that reason be?"

"Annabeth" when Percy whispered her name, the daughter of Athena couldn't hold herself back anymore, she ran forward; ignoring the Titan and the gods. Kronos leaped to his feet but Poseidon blasted his father with water from the Acheron, the Titan screamed and suddenly everyone felt like they were trying to run through syrup, Kronos had slowed time around them. The Titan leaped forward and struck Demeter who fell to the ground. The gods struck out but Kronos dodged and weaved through them knocking various gods down with consummate ease. The twin archers fired arrows in slow motion but Kronos easily dodged the slow moving arrows. Percy looked up to see what was going on and was shocked to see the gods scattered around. Kronos hadn't bothered to slow Percy, probably thinking he wouldn't be able to do anything from his prison; Percy saw Annabeth running toward him slowly, for a second he felt relieved; he had known she would come. But then Percy felt a cold hand close around his heart, this was just another torturous hallucination,

Annabeth wasn't really here, Percy knew that, no doubt she would have moved on by now. For all she knew, he was dead. Being close to the Acheron brought on these visions, it was the river that was used to punish the worst of Tartarus' inhabitants, and those punishments weren't just pain, they were psychological as well. The river would raise their spirits with false hopes with these visions of their rescue, and then crush them. Percy knew this; he had experienced many similar visions. The worst ones were when Annabeth failed and was captured, the spirit of the Acheron drew sadistic pleasure from drawing these visions out and forcing Percy to watch as Annabeth was tortured in front of him. Percy felt anger well up inside him; he was vaguely aware of the Acheron churning behind him, the black water leaped and whirled like it was a living force. The water splashed against its banks and a small part was splashed high into the air and landed on the daughter of Athena, Annabeth fell to the ground with a scream of pain, Percy averted his eyes and he didn't notice when she shakily climbed to her feet and made her way toward him at her normal speed, she briefly wondered what had broken Kronos' hold on her, but shoved the thought aside when she reached Percy, she knelt down and hugged Percy tightly not caring that the he was covered in blood and cuts, the son of Poseidon was unable to respond, Annabeth was aware of the water still churning behind Percy, she shivered; she _really_ didn't want to touch that again.

"Wise Girl, you have to get out of here" Percy muttered into her hair, Annabeth pulled back and looked at Percy in shock

"No! I came here to rescue you" she shook her head "I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes you are; I know you're not really here"

"No, Percy I am here, I'm right here and I'm getting you out of here" Annabeth pleaded, Percy looked at her unconvinced, he had had too many visions to fall for Acheron's tricks anymore

"Go Annabeth, live your life; forget about me"

.

.

**Okay, well there we go! That was chapter 6, I didn't really know where to end it so yeah, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out how Annabeth reacts to Percy's disbelief. Please R&R, it is greatly appreciated.**

'**Till next time, that's all folks!**

**BigSchwart out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! Today is my birthday so I decided to give all you awesome people a gift! Thanks so much for the Reviews, you're awesome! This is chapter 7 of 'To Hell and Back'. Okay, I has been recommended that I get a beta reader, so if any of you wish to fill that role than let me know; either PM or via review. Now as I am relatively new to all this, I don't actually have a clue what a beta does or what I'm meant to do so yeah, please tell me. Also it has been requested that I develop the plot and all that more so this is probably gonna end up a fairly long fanfic. Anywho a****s always: ****reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. Let me know what you think though Reviews, those things are awesome :)**

.

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

"_Wise Girl, you have to get out of here" Percy muttered into her hair, Annabeth pulled back and looked at Percy in shock_

"_No! I came here to rescue you" she shook her head "I'm not leaving without you!"_

"_Yes you are; I know you're not really here"_

"_No, Percy I am here, I'm right here and I'm getting you out of here" Annabeth pleaded, Percy looked at her unconvinced, he had had too many visions to fall for Acheron's tricks anymore_

"_Go Annabeth, live your life; forget about me"_

.

"No! Percy how could I forget about the only guy I've ever loved?" Annabeth had tears pouring down her cheeks, she didn't understand what was wrong with Percy; it was like he didn't even believe she was there. She cupped Percy's face in her hands and made him look at her, "Percy, I _am_ here, I _am_ Annabeth and I _am_ here to take you back to camp; I swear on the river Styx" she kissed him gently "come on Seaweed Brain, I love you; please let me help you" she begged quietly, ignoring the battle behind her. Percy heard a clap of thunder in the distance, he looked at Annabeth again, noting the tears in her eyes, he glanced to his left at Asterion; the huge man watched the gods as they attempted and failed at fighting Kronos. Like Percy, Asterion's movements hadn't been slowed by Kronos, he met Percy's eyes and an understanding passed between them.

"Annabeth, stand back for a minute" Percy said, Annabeth heard the difference in his tone and nodded, backing of a few metres. Together the two men grasped the chain on Percy's left hand and pulled as hard as they could. Alone; neither of them would have a hope of breaking it, but together their strength was enough to break the bronze chain off from the ground. Annabeth pulled what looked like an ordinary ballpoint pen from her pocket, she uncapped it and tossed it to Percy, when he caught it, it was no longer a pen; it was his sword Anaklusmos: Riptide. Percy almost smiled as he grasped the familiar hilt of the sword, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he gazed at the blade; he struck his other chain off and then worked to free Asterion, striking off the huge man's chains. The two stood side by side for a moment as they had done in the Arena; their broken chains hanging from their wrists. However, Percy's attention quickly switched to the blonde girl who was standing nearby. The son of Poseidon quickly covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them momentarily forgot the battle raging behind them as they held each other, but they were soon jarred back to reality when a hellhound leapt at them, it would have killed them if not for Asterion, the huge man tackled the even larger dog and broke its neck with a sickening _crack._ Percy turned to see legion of monsters moving toward them,

Kronos must have called them, Percy thought angrily to himself

"Jackson! I'll take them" Asterion cried, gesturing to the monsters "you and your girlfriend help the gods; then we can get the Hades out of here"

"Alright, don't get killed; you owe me" Percy said

"Yeah, yeah; I saved your life too" Asterion replied, without waiting for a reply, Asterion ran toward the monsters; scooping up the Minotaur's axe along the way. After watching Asterion carve his way through the first rank of monsters; Percy turned back to Annabeth, who was standing next to him

"We'll talk later ok?" he said "For now; it's time to make that asshole pay" Annabeth paused when she saw the pure hatred in his eyes as he looked at Kronos. Percy charged at the King of the Titans, his sword humming through the air in a deadly arc for Kronos' neck. The Titan Lord ducked under the blow and kicked Percy away.

"So the sea spawn was released" he snarled "let me show you what happens to those who defy my will!" Kronos rushed forward and seized Percy, lifting him like he weighed nothing and tossing him into the river. Annabeth saw him sink below the surface, she drew her drakon bone blade and ran at Kronos, she drove him back with a series of fast thrusts and slices, Kronos however allowed himself to be pushed back; towards his scythe. Annabeth realised her mistake to late, the wicked blade of the scythe hissed toward her and she barely managed to deflect it. Kronos slammed the scythe into the ground and Annabeth was blasted back with a pulse of pure force. She slammed painfully into the ground near where Percy had been chained, she glanced around desperately, her sword was nowhere to be seen, she thought she had seen it fall into the river. Kronos charged toward the prone form of Annabeth, he had just lifted his scythe when suddenly the river exploded, black water rushing everywhere with enough force to knocked the gods off their feet, but Kronos took the brunt of the water, he was hurled off his feet and landed hard a good ten metres away. Annabeth heard the explosion and opened her eyes to see a black haired man flying through the air above her; Percy landed perfectly on his feet and charged toward the Lord of Time. Annabeth watched in awe as Percy fought the Titan King, he wielded Riptide in his right hand and had Annabeth's drakon bon sword in his left. The two blades moved in perfect sync, driving a desperate Kronos back before a whirlwind of lightning fast forehand cuts, backhand slashes, murderous overhead blows and thrusts that flicked out seemingly of their own free will. As the son of Poseidon fought, a hurricane began to form around him from the black water of the Acheron that was lying everywhere, the water didn't touch him but Kronos had no such luck, he was drenched in water, he was unable to hold in the cries of pain from the water; it was all he could do to block even half of the attacks. And when he did manage to strike back; either Percy flicked it off, not even pausing in his rhythm, or the hurricane simply blew the attack so far off course that Percy was in no danger at all.

…

The gods slowly got back on their feet, all of them noticing that they were moving at regular speed, they glanced around; wondering what happened to Kronos when they saw him trying and failing to fight what looked like a black hurricane. Poseidon turned, looking for Percy but only saw Annabeth on the ground by the Acheron. The god of the sea ran toward her

"Annabeth, where's Percy?" he asked urgently, the daughter of Athena simply pointed at the black hurricane, Poseidon glanced back at the fight and was shocked to see that the hurricane was nowhere to be seen; in its place was Percy. As he watched Percy struck with Annabeth's sword, driving it through Kronos' thigh, Poseidon watched in shock as Percy spun and slashed Riptide across the Titan Kings chest. Kronos fell and Percy kicked his scythe out of reach. Percy didn't notice that the gods had moved to stand around him, he gazed at the fallen Titan Lord with a mixture of anger, hatred and disgust, Kronos looked up at the Son of Poseidon from the ground

"Please, I yield, you win" he groaned, but Percy just glared at him and drove riptide through Kronos other thigh and into the ground beneath. Ignoring Kronos scream, he pulled the bone sword free and stabbed it through Kronos left arm, again ignoring the scream of pain from Kronos.

"Stop! Please!" the Titan King whimpered, Percy was beyond furious. Did Kronos really expect him to stop? After all Kronos had put him through? Percy moved until he was crouched over Kronos face, Percy pulled back his fist and slammed it into Kronos' face, golden Ichor exploded out of his nose as it was shattered by the punch, Kronos whimpered in pain as Percy punched him in the face over and over, either unaware of the gods presence or simply not caring.

"Percy" a voice called, it sounded familiar; but Percy furiously pushed the thought aside when he felt a hand on his shoulder; the son of the sea god spun quickly and struck the person away from him. Percy turned back to Kronos without looking to see who it was and gripped Kronos' throat. Percy squeezed and Kronos clawed at Percy's hand but his grip was like iron, he brought his fist back again and sank it into the Titan Kings already shattered nose. more golden ichor poured from Kronos face onto the ground.

"Percy, stop please" the same voice pleaded, Percy sensed a presence behind him and he spun, forcefully grabbing the person's throat thrusting them back, he advanced after them and vaguely got the impression of long blonde hair through the haze of anger that had engulfed him, he gripped the persons throat; pressing them into the sharp, glass-like stones that made up Tartarus' ground, Percy brought his fist back determined to punish the person who interrupted his revenge.

"Percy" the person whispered in fear "please"

.

.

**Alright, so that was chapter 7. You people are actually lucky it's here, I re-wrote the entire chapter because my first attempt was just horrible. Anyway, remember: if you want to be my beta reader let me know *see top AN*, also please let me know what you think of this chapter and lastly any questions that you have about the plot/murders/the 2 years etc etc, let me know and I will try to answer them in future chapters. Oh and a special thanks to Parkway Drive! Their music helped me write the fighting and the 'Percy beating the living crap out of Kronos' part :)**

**Anyway please review!**

**BigSchwart out :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! This is chapter 8, to be honest I have no idea how long the story will end up being but I hope you'll stick with me for this story and maybe any I write afterwards :)  
To Dratsabguy, I re-read TTC and I get what you mean, I have gone over my past chapters in an attempt to improve them and I would really appreciate it if you guys (or girls) would read them and let me know what you think! ****Anyway, a****s always: ****reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. Let me know what you think though Reviews, those things are awesome :)**

.

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

_"Percy, stop please" the same voice pleaded, Percy sensed a presence behind him and he spun, forcefully grabbing the person's throat thrusting them back, he advanced after them and vaguely got the impression of long blonde hair through the haze of anger that had engulfed him, he gripped the persons throat; pressing them into the sharp, glass-like stones that made up Tartarus' ground, Percy brought his fist back determined to punish the person who interrupted his revenge._

_"Percy" the person whispered in fear "please"_

.

Percy froze, his hand still around the persons neck, when he saw a pair of beautiful grey eyes looking up at him. Percy saw a angry red mark across her cheek from where he had hit her, with a jolt, Percy realised who the person was

"Oh my gods Anna, I'm so so sorry" he said, quickly releasing his hold on the girl's neck. He lowered his fist and Annabeth sat up coughing because her throat was slightly bruised from Percy's grip, Annabeth looked up and saw that the anger and hatred had disappeared from Percy's emerald eyes, regret and shame at his actions had filled them now.

"I'm so sorry Wise Girl" he repeated; the sincerity and regret obvious in his voice, he held out his hand to help the daughter of Athena to her feet

"It's alright Percy, I'm fine" Annabeth said; accepting his outstretched hand. Percy went to say something else, but he hesitated; that sixth sense that all demigods develop was screaming at him. Percy spun and saw that while he had been turned away, Kronos had worked the swords free and climbed to his feet; scythe in hand. The Titan King swung the scythe at Percy; all possible courses of action ran through the son of Poseidons mind in a heartbeat. He could block with his swords, wait no, they were out of reach. He could dodge the attack, but no, that would leave Annabeth in the scythes path. That left very few possibilities. Time seemed to slow for Percy, and Kronos had nothing to do with it, the scythe descended in slow motion. Percy stepped forward, inside the arc of the weapon; he reached up with both hands and caught the shaft of the scythe just below the blade. The force of the strike caused Percy to his knees, but Kronos was too surprised to press his advantage. Percy stood and spun, with the scythe still in his hands; Percy ripped the weapon from Konos' hands. Percy continued his spin and adjusted his grip on the scythe, Percy completed the spin and without a second thought; he buried the blade in the base of Kronos neck, driving it though the Titan's heart. The blade was so long that the tip protruded from Kronos' body at the hip. A stunned silence descended upon the group, the gods watched, as they had been watching everything: in a mixture of awe, shock and fear, as Percy released the scythe and Kronos fell, the sound of his body hitting the ground was the only thing to puncture the silence. Kronos body dissolved into dust until only his scythe remained

"The spoils of war" one of the gods, Ares maybe, muttered. Percy knelt and picked up the scythe. He gazed at it for a moment before turning to the gods, he walked over to Hephaestus, whose armour was currently walking back and melting back onto his body. Percy stood before the disfigured god

"A scythe isn't really my style, melt this down for me would you?" the son of Poseidon pushed the weapon into the blacksmiths hands, who simply smiled and nodded.

"Let's get the Hades out of here" he said loudly addressing the entire group

"Why does everyone use my name?" muttered the King of the Underworld

"Not without Bob and Damasen" Annabeth broke in

"Or Asterion" Percy added, at the sound of the name several of the gods' jaws dropped and Annabeth looked at Percy in confusion

"Asterion?" she asked

"Yeah, the guy saved my ass; and he held off an army while all you gods were just standing there" Percy said with a glare at said gods

"Hey I sent my automatons" protested Hephaestus

"And I sent some undead" added Hades

"Percy do you know who Asterion is?" asked Annabeth carefully

"He's the guy who saved my ass, and he _is _coming with us" Percy said forcefully

"Percy, he's-" began Annabeth

"I'm the Minotaur" a voice broke in, Asterion had made his way back up the hill and had joined them without anyone noticing

"What? You're the-" Percy couldn't quite wrap his mind around that concept

"Minotaur, yes" the former monster said "That's what I was going to tell you before Kronos sent his pets to fight us in the Arena" when Asterion said that the gods looked at each other in confusion

"What Arena?" asked Poseidon, his voice laced with concern

"When I was born my human name was Asterion" the huge man continued, ignoring Poseidon's interruption

"If you really are the minotaur than how the Hades are you human?" asked Percy

"Again with my name"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe because you killed me down here in Tartarus where only my Monster half was present, maybe because it was the third time you killed me, maybe some mixture of the two or maybe something completely different" Asterion, the Minotaur, said with a shrug

"If you're the minotaur then _technically _you two are related" the wisdom goddess said

"What?" asked Poseidon incredulously "how?"

"Wow you really are thick" Athena said with a look of contempt, mixed with wpnder as though she couldn't believe someone could be that thick "you created the bull that uhh, sighered, Asterion"

"So- what? Does that mean that Jackson's my uncle?" Asterion asked

"Hmm you can tell it runs in the family" Athena mused

"Hey! I take offense to that" Poseidon said loudly

"You're family too Athena" Percy said, too the surprise of nearly everyone "so _technically _you just called yourself thick", for once Athena didn't know what to say. She had just been outsmarted by a son of _Poseidon_.

"Can we just go? We're pushing our luck as it is, the _Spirit_ won't be happy that we freed Jackson" Hades said, everyone immediately understood what he meant. No human had ever broken out of Tartarus and lived except Percy, Annabeth and Nico. If they stayed much longer than the Spirit of Tartarus would take the opportunity to trap the gods and probably replace them with his own sons, the giants.

"Alright let's go" Zeus said, but it was Hades that lead the way back to Damasen and Bob who were both currently staying in Damasen's hut. One by one the gods followed until it was only Percy and Annabeth standing there,

"Thank you Wise Girl, you didn't give up on me; you convinced them to get me out" he said softly

"Well, camp just wasn't the same without you, Seaweed Brain" wisdom's daughter said just as softly, Percy grasped her hand and together they set off after the gods.

.

.

**Okay, done; Asterion has been revealed, and if you think about it, Percy is technically the Minotaur's uncle. I do have a vague idea as to where this is going and the story will continue into Percy's recovery. Cause I mean after two years in Tartarus it isn't gonna be a simple matter is it? Let me know what you think and again I welcome any ideas. Also I could really use ideas for how things have changed back at camp and remember Percy hasn't seen Camp Half-Blood since the end of the Titan War, about 3 years I think? Anyway, please Review and feel free to PM me**

**See ya next time peoples :)**

**BigSchwart out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heloooo people! BigSchwart here bringing you the next chapter of my very first fanfic. I'm really sorry about the wait but my computer broke and it is probably going to take a while for me to write my chapters now because I'm looking for a new laptop. Sorry! I'm actually uploading this from school so yeah, special thanks to my new beta Bloodtributes. As always: ****reviews, constructive criticism and ideas are much appreciated. Flames will be laughed at, possible and probable OOC. Let me know what you think though Reviews, those things are awesome :)**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, I do not own PJO or HoO or any of its characters etc. they all belong to the genius that is Rick Riordan**

.

.

Annabeth looked with concern at Percy. The son of Poseidon sat on the floor leaning against the wall of Damasen's huge hut with Riptide lying on the floor beside him, he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the opposite wall, completely ignoring the giant and the Titan who were arguing about the best way to escape, as well as the gods who were passed out on the bed behind Annabeth. Tartarus was sapping their strength and they were trying to conserve it for the escape. Annabeth glanced around the now familiar hut, with its blazing fire in the centre and huge cooking pot that hung over it, the 20 foot bed on one wall and the shelves filled with all sorts of odds and ends on the other. Annabeth sighed, it was about time they made their move and left Tartarus behind. She slowly made her way over to Percy, she wouldn't ever admit it but he scared her earlier. When he held her by the throat she had been truly scared when she saw the anger in his eyes, it was like he didn't recognise her, like his anger had made him forget.

"Perce?" she asked gently, unsure of whether he would respond or not.

"Yeah?" he sighed tiredly.

"We're gonna have to move soon," she said kindly. Percy wordlessly climbed to his feet and headed to where the gods were passed out. Percy splashed them with water and they all sat up, complaining loudly until they saw the glare that Percy was giving them

"We're leaving, now." Percy said to the gods. It wasn't a question or a request; it was a statement. Without another word Percy headed to the door and walked out of the hut. Seconds later they heard a massive thud that shook the entire hut. Annabeth remembered with a jolt of fear that the Drakon had not been killed today and that it was just outside the door, the door that Percy had just walked through.

"Percy!" the daughter of Athena screamed and ran to the door, stopping to glance at the gods, only to find them passed out again as though nothing had happened. She quickly shoved the gods out of her mind and ran out the door, followed closely by Damasen. The scene that greeted the pair caused them both to freeze in shock. The drakon lunged away from them; deeper into the gloomy swamp, intent on something that they couldn't see. They could make out a figure dodge to the side and slash a sword viciously, they saw the figure jump onto the Drakon's fearsome head and suddenly Annabeth realized who it was, it was Percy. The son of Poseidon raised his sword and plunged it into the eye of the Drakon; the beast roared loudly, enough to shake the entire swamp. It jerked its head and Percy was thrown off, slamming into a tree with enough force to break the dead tree in two. Annabeth rushed over to help Percy while Damasen charged forward and tackled the monster. The two of them rolled further into the swamp of foul water and dead trees.

When Annabeth reached Percy, he was just beginning to sit up. Annabeth knelt beside him.

"Percy! Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice. Percy merely grunted and climbed to his feet, his eyes nearly glowing with anger in the dim light. Percy abandoned Riptide and charged back towards Damasen and the Drakon. Annabeth watched in a mixture of fear and awe as Percy charged the Drakon unarmed; she watched as the Drakon slashed Damasen and the giant fell; she watched as Damasen slowly regained his feet, Percy distracting the monster to give the giant time to recover, risking his own life with every step. Annabeth drew her sword and cautiously moved towards the Drakon, pulling out her Yankee cap as she went.

.

Percy was aware of nothing as his instincts controlled the movements of his body; he instinctively dodged, ducked and rolled to avoid the deadly attacks of the Maeonian Drakon. The Drakon roared and spun, slamming its tail against the son of Poseidon. Percy was again launched through the air, he landed painfully on his left arm, hearing an audible crunch; he knew something was wrong, he suspected a dislocation. Percy rose to his knees, clutching his injured shoulder. He looked up to see the Drakon advancing him.

It was a shame, he thought, that he had come so close to being freed and returning to camp, only to be killed now. As Percy prepared himself for death in Tartarus, the Drakon moved towards him, its hide was green and yellow. He dully noted that its eyes were the same shade of sea green as his, and it was huge, easily as long as a subway train. The Drakon moved closer, Percy could see Damasen beginning to stir behind the beast but he would not be able to stop the Drakon and Annabeth was too far away. As he had the thought he turned his head to look over at Annabeth; but she wasn't there. Percy assumed she had left to get the gods but an ear-shattering roar drew his attention back to the Drakon. Percy saw something that shocked him but didn't surprise him: a certain blonde haired daughter of Athena stood atop the Drakon's head with her sword, made from the bones of this very Drakon and plunged it deep into the monster's eye. Dark green blood poured from the wound, polluting the already foul ground of the swamp, the Drakon began twisting and jumping in an effort to dislodge Annabeth. Percy staggered to his feet, still clutching his wounded shoulder. He swung his left arm out and violently twisted his shoulder. He heard and felt a loud crunch as his shoulder was forced back into its socket; the pain was so great he collapsed to his knees again. The Drakon roared again and bucked its head violently, finally Annabeth's grip broke and she was sent flying through the air, she landed near Percy and she landed hard.

"Annabeth!" Percy rushed towards her, her eyes were closed but she was breathing. "Oh you are so asking for it," snarled Percy, turning to the Drakon. His eyes glowing green in the gloom. He charged forward, drawing Riptide as he went.

.

Damasen came soon after and glanced up to see the son of Poseidon battling the Drakon. However, the Giant noticed that Percy kept himself between the Drakon and Annabeth at all times. Percy lunged forward, burying his sword in the Drakons foreleg; immediately he backed off as the Drakon slashed its other talon at him, leaving Riptide in its place. Seeing a gap, Percy lunged forward again and pulled Riptide free only to spin and slash the celestial bronze blade across the other leg, avoiding another attack in the process.

"What in Gaia?" whispered Damasen to himself as he noticed that Percy's eyes were actually blazing with a green light that seemed to radiate power

Damasen clambered to his feet and stood at his full height, he cast his eyes around, knowing that the Drakon could only be killed one way. His eyes landed on the tree that Percy had broken before, he made his way over to it with surprisingly little audible noise, though with the battle that was being fought it was no wonder no one noticed him. Damasen gripped the tree and hefted it easily

"Get out of the way Perseus!" he roared as he charged toward the pair, two sets of green eyes swung towards him, unnerving him slightly; but he continued on and, when the Drakon roared at him, drove the tree down its throat and using a little of his power, he willed the tree to grow again. The new roots dug through the monsters flesh and into the ground. Damasen back away a few steps, dusting his hands off with a satisfied look on his face.

.

"Annabeth! Come on Annie please!" begged Percy. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He kneeled beside the daughter of Athena with her head resting on his lap.

"Don't call me Annie" she murmured so quietly that Percy almost didn't hear her, the stormy grey eyes that Percy could get lost in, slowly fluttered open. Percy couldn't say anything, so he hugged her; trying to convey to her all his relief and fear through the contact that he hadn't had for two years.

"Come on Seaweed, I'm alright. Let me up," Annabeth said into his bare chest, but when he didn't move she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I can't lose you Annabeth, not when I just got you back" Percy whispered into her hair. Annabeth looked up and was shocked to see tears freely streaming down his face

"I just can't lose you Wise girl." he said quietly. Annabeth cupped his cheek in her hand. Percy closed his eyes and held the hand on his face

"I'm not going anywhere Seaweed Brain." she said sincerely

.

An hour later, the group left the relative safety of Damasen's hut and head out of the swamp. They made their way to the main entrance of Tartarus. Nothing attacked them while they walked. What monster would be foolish enough to attack the Olympian Council, a Titan, a giant, two of the most famous demigods of their time and one of them arguably being the most powerful demigod to ever live? They made it to their destination without incident. They stopped and Percy glanced around wondering how they would get out of this literal hellhole. His gaze fell on a winged figure that was making its way slowly towards them. Percy cautiously pulled out his lethal ballpoint pen, but didn't draw it yet; there was something familiar about the man. When the man was close enough for Percy to make out his features he suddenly realized why he looked so familiar

"Thanatos" he said, he had had a lot of near encounters with the personification of death

"Perseus, it's been awhile" the god of death said emotionlessly "My Lords and Ladies, if you would follow me" he swept his arm out to draw their attention to something behind him. When they looked passed Thanatos, they saw a set of silver and black elevator doors standing behind him

"The doors of Death huh?" asked Bob "Well, that is better than my idea."

"What was your idea?" asked Thanatos.

"Climb." stated Bob, gesturing at the miniscule pinprick of light above them.

"Yeah, I'll stick with my Doors." Thanatos replied evenly.

"What are we standing here for? Let's get out of here" said Hades impatiently.

"Of Course My Lord," replied his lieutenant, Thanatos walked towards his doors and after a seconds of hesitation, the others trailed after him and entered the elevator, leaving Tartarus behind as they rocketed back to the world of the living.

.

.

**Okay, well there we go. Percy is out! I welcome any suggestions as to what could happen throughout his recovery :) That's all for now**

**.**

**BigSchwart Out**


End file.
